fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 3: What happens?
Prologue thumb|300px|right Gaara simply walks into his room, and begins to unpack. The expression on the faces of Naruto Uzumaki (CastleFalcon), Kiba Inuzuka (CastleFalcon), and Sasuke Uchiha (CastleFalcon) show nothing but astonishment. Hinata Hyuga (CastleFalcon), Sakura Haruno (CastleFalcon), and Ino Yamanaka (CastleFalcon) walk into campus together. Each begin desperatley looking for their fionces', though after a while, they give up. Sakura would scratch her head, and while doing so, she finally gets the idea; "I think we're late....They probably went into their dorms already....". Ino would sigh, and close her eyes. Calmly, she would say, "Let's go get our keys then..". Hinata quietly follows the two as they make their way over to the orientation area. With keys and supplies given out to the girls, they would head over to their dorms, where they encounterKarin (CastleFalcon). Ino would jump with excitement, to which she would exclaim, "Kariin-chan!!". The two would hug eachother, the months appart stepping between their friendship. The four girls would go into the dorm...the features aren't much different than that of the boys room; simply the wall color is different, being pink. Chapter 3 As for Naurto, he walks into Gaara's room. Gaara would be laying down on his bed, texting Neji Hyuga (CastleFalcon) and Tenten (CastleFalcon). The sight of car posters, the smell of colonge, and the clean interior of the room makes Naruto think to himself..."~Well this guy's a fast adaptor...~". Gaara brings his phone away from his face, and blankly stares at Naurto. Opening his mouth, he would tell Naruto, "What do you want..?". Naruto would get mad at the sound of these words, prompting him to say, "I guess you don't want anyone to say hello then, right!?". Gaara would simply close his eyes, and would simply say, "I'm planning out my year...anyways, I'm going over to Neji's dorm..". Gaara, who is wearing an undershirt, basketball shorts, and a golden necklace would simply get up, put on his converse, and walk straight out of the dorm, not saying a word. As Gaara steps out of the dorm, Naruto begins to feel that he is missing something. Arriving at dorm 130, in otherwords, Neji and Choji's dorm, he would open the door. Seeing Rock Lee (CastleFalcon), Neji, Choji Akimichi (CastleFalcon), and Tenten, Gaara would grin. With slight devotion, Gaara would non-challantly say, "Let's begin.". Gaara and his friends would sit down at the dining room table, and talk over a few bottles of beer. Gaara would direct his eyes over to Neji, only to begin telling him, "Neji, this time we must stay silent about things... meaning no fighting...and no shooting...unless necessary..". Tenten would look at Gaara, and frowning, would curiously ask, "So, what's the plan, then...". Gaara would put his bottle down on the table, and close his eyes. He would then quietly speak the words, "We stay unnoticed.". As for Naruto, he's in his dorm desperatley looking for his phone. Sasuke and Kiba are highly annoyed by the fact, while Sai (CastleFalcon) simply sits down in his room, and begins to draw. Back at Neji's dorm, Gaara, Tenten, Neji, Lee, and Choji would laugh, as they scroll through Naruto's contacts. Upon reaching Hinata, Gaara would simply text her, pretending that he is Naruto; "It's over, I don't think we should stay together anymore." Hinata's phone vibrates in her pocket.